I Love You, Ahjussi
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: (2SHOTS) / Hanya segelintir kisah antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan perbedaan usia 8 tahun. "Ahjussi" / "Ya?" / "Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama Ahjussi?" / "Mwo?" / Ahjussi, mianhae "/ Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mencium dada Siwon yang terbuka / "Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?"/Wonkyu / BL / CHAP 2 ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Ahjussi**

** .**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Shim Changmin**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya segelintir kisah antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan perbedaan usia 8 tahun. "Ahjussi" / "Ya?" / "Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama Ahjussi?" / "Mwo?" / ****Ahjussi, mianhae~"/ Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mencium dada Siwon yang terbuka / "Kyunnie apa yang kau lakukan?"/Wonkyu/ BL **

**.**

** The story is begin! **

**Enjoy this story ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah audi hitam dengan empat lampu bulat di depan melaju membelah kota Seoul yang terkenal tak pernah mati dengan hiruk pikuk keramaian dan dapat dikatakan tak pernah tidur itu. Choi Siwon, namja dengan sorot mata tegas, hidung mancung serta dimple smile indah yang tampak menawan itu tengah asyik melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah samping kanannya, ke arah seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susunya yang tengah mengatupkan matanya seraya bersender pada sandaran jok mobil yang didudukinya. Melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

Jejeran lampu-lampu jalanan yang bersinar seakan terpantul menerpa wajah cantik nan manis namja tersebut. Siwon tersenyum kecil kala manik obsidiannya membidik Cho Kyuhyun –namja yang nampak tertidur pulas di sampingnya— terdengar mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengendalikan kemudi, tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh lembut pipi kenyal milik sang namja cantik tersebut. Senyum simpul tak henti-hentinya terukir jelas di bibir joker indah miliknya.

Sosok yang begitu sempurna. Kecerdasan, kelembutan, kebaikan hati, semuanya ada pada diri Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Meski ia tak menampik bocah berusia 23 tahun ini juga sering menjahilinya, namun kejahilannya membuat Siwon tak mampu menahan tawanya. Siwon berani bersumpah demi apapun itu, selamanya ia akan menjaga Kyuhyun, namja yang usianya terpaut 8 tahun di bawahnya.

Choi Siwon adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Hyundai Department Store. Kesibukan kedua orangtuanya dengan pekerjaan yang mereka geluti, jelas saja membuat Siwon tumbuh tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermanja-manja, bercerita bahkan bersenda gurau dengan kedua orangtuanya, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk bolak-balik ke luar kota ataupun luar negeri guna melancarkan urusan bisnisnya.

.

.

**14 years before**

"_Ahjussi, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya seorang bocah kecil dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya. Membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang tengah mengayun-ayun kecil tubuhnya di atas ayunan di sebuah taman._

"_Eh…." Siwon terhenyak mendapati seorang anak kecil yang langsung saja mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping ayunan tempat Siwon duduk._

"_Ahjussi melamun?" bocah kecil dengan syal serta jaket tebal kebesaran yang membalut tubuh mungilnya itu menatap Siwon penuh tanda tanya. Tangannya memeluk erat ransel besar yang dibawanya._

"_Mwo?Ahjussi?"Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya. Raut wajahnya seolah melukiskan ia tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja bocah kecil itu ucapkan._

"_Ne, Ahjussi." Jawab bocah kecil itu menegaskan._

"_Hey, aku masih muda! Usiaku masih 17 tahun dan oh aku masih sekolah anak kecil! Panggil aku Hyung! bukan ahjussi !" _

_Bocah kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya memanas. Biar bagaimanapun dia masihlah seorang anak kecil cengeng yang akan menangis jika dibentak seperti itu. _

"_Nah, jangan menangis! Hey, a—aku … Ya! Anak kecil! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah larut! Mengapa kau membawa ransel besar seperti itu?"_

_**Hiks **_

_Akhirnya isakan pelan berhasil lolos dari mulut bocah kecil mengacak surai . Mengapa disaat seperti ini, ia harus bertemu dengan bocah ini?_

"_Ya! Jangan menangis! Ma—maafkan aku." Tukas Siwon. Namun tak ayal membuat bocah kecil itu berhenti menangis. Bocah dengan jaket tebal kebesarannya itupun semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya. Siwon menghembuskan napas kasar. Menghasilkan uap putih kasat mata. Menandakan seberapa dinginnya udara malam itu. Bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berlutut didepan bocah kecil yang tengah menangis di atas ayunan –di hadapannya._

"_Hey, maafkan aku ne?Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi~ jangan menangis."Ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut kedua pipi chubby milik bocah kecil tersebut. Bocah kecil itu menahan isakannya. Mendongakkan wajahnya. Mendapati wajah seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah menatapnya –khawatir. Menatapnya intens seolah tengah mempelajari struktur wajah sempurna milik Choi Siwon._

_Siwon mengacak surai brunette milik bocah itu kemudian tersenyum, menghasilkan dua dimple indah dikedua sisi pipi tirusnya._

"_Anak pintar~"_

_Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Siwon dengan tersenyum sumringah. Hey, cepat sekali bocah kecil itu merubah moodnya. _

"_Ahjussi tampan."Tukasnya yang langsung saja membuat Siwon kembali memasang wajah datar._

"_Tersenyumlah Ahjussi, aku senang melihat kedua lesung pipi ahjussi! Apa aku boleh minta satu untuk aku taruh di pipiku?" ucap bocah kecil itu polos. Tak ayal membuat Siwon kembali menarik kedua ujung bibir jokernya. Tersenyum. _

"_Kau mau mendapatkan lesung pipi ini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada menggoda. _

_Bocah kecil itu mengangguk antusias._

"_Panggil aku hyung, baru kau bisa mendapatkannya!"_

_Senyuman di wajah bocah itu perlahan memudar."Andwae! Kau lebih cocok di panggil ahjussi !...Ahjussi tampan."_

_Wajah Siwon memerah. Entah karena udara yang semakin dingin atau karena…..bangga? Mengapa ia harus bangga dipanggil Ahjussi? Oh Tidak, tidak...tentu saja bukan karena panggilan Ahjussi yang membuatnya bangga, tapi ….tampan? hey, ayolah, semua orang juga tahu seberapa tampan wajah seorang Choi Siwon. Namun entah mengapa kata itu terdengar berbeda jika bocah kecil itu yang mengucapkannya. _

"_Hey, umurku masih 17 tahun! Dengarkan baik-baik, sekali lagi aku tegaskan, umur hyung masih 17 tahun, dan berapa umurmu huh? Aku yakin umurmu tak jauh dariku ! 10 tahun?" tanya Siwon menatap bocah kecil itu intens. _

_Anak kecil itu menggeleng._

"_Lalu berapa umurmu huh?"_

"_9 tahun"_

"_Yah, tidak jauh dari apa yang aku perkirakan, bukan?"_

"_Tetap saja Ahjussi salah menebak!Umurku 9 tahun, bukan 10!"_

_Kembali Siwon menghela napas dalam. Baru kali ini ia bertemu bahkan berbincang dengan seorang bocah kecil yang keras kepala. Oh, terang saja. Siwon tak pernah menyukai anak kecil dan selalu menghindari kontak dengan mereka. Namun sekarang? Well, ia tak punya pilihan lain. _

"_Baiklah, Hyung salah."_

"_Ahjussi!"_

"_No! Panggil aku Hyung!"_

"_No!"_

_Siwon menekan hidung bangir bocah kecil tersebut gemas."Ne, ne, baiklah!Terserah!"_

"_Ahjussi!"ucap bocah kecil tersebut diiringi kekehan kecil. _

"_Jangan meledekku!"_

"_Wajah Ahjussi terlihat lucu saat cemberut seperti itu! Aku suka~"_

_**DEG**_

_Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan bocah kecil dengan syal rajutan berwarna birunya itu terang saja membuat semburat merah kembali menjalar dikedua pipi Siwon."Hey, kau masih kecil untuk mengatakan itu!" jawab Siwon kikuk. Dammit, kenapa aku merasa kikuk seperti ini. Dia hanya seorang bocah ingusan Choi Siwon._

"_Memang kenapa?Aku memang suka Ahjussi!"_

"_Aish anak ini! Kau sekolah dimana huh? Orangtuamu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun huh?"_

_Pertanyaan Siwon langsung saja membuat bocah kecil itu membulatkan matanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jarinya ia gerakkan, membentuk gambar abstrak pada permukaan celana panjang yang dikenakannya. _

_Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Benar -benar heran. Bocah kecil dihadapannya sungguh luar biasa cepat mengubah moodnya."Me—mengapa kau menundukkan wajahmu huh?"_

"_A—aku….aku tidak sekolah Ahjussi!"_

_Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya."Mwo?Mengapa?Apa kau nakal hingga membuat gurumu marah dan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah?"_

_Anak kecil itu menggeleng._

"_Lantas?"_

"_A—aku memang tak pernah sekolah."Jawabnya lemah._

"_Huh? Tidak sekolah? Mengapa? Dimana orangtuamu? Mengapa mereka tak menyekolahkanmu?" tanyanya beruntun. Membuat bocah kecil itu sedikit terisak. Siwon tak habis pikir, diusianya yang baru menginjak 9 tahun, anak kecil itu bahkan tidak bersekolah? Bukankah seharusnya ia duduk di bangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar? Dimana orang tuanya? Mengapa mereka tak bertanggung jawab? Bukankah pendidikan merupakan hak bagi setiap anak?_

"_A—ayahku meninggal. Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian entah kemana."_

_Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya."Mwo? Ibumu meninggalkanmu? Tega sekali dia! Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab!"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam._

_"Sejak kapan? Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?"_

"_Aku bekerja."_

"_Bekerja?Anak kecil sepertimu sudah bekerja? Bekerja dimana?" tanya Siwon seolah tak percaya. Hey, ayolah! Bocah dihadapannya ini masih bocah ingusan berumur 9 tahun. Apa pantas bocah sekecil ini bekerja?_

"_Pagi-pagi aku mengantar susu. Lalu aku mengantar koran. Dan siangnya aku membantu seorang Ahjumma baik hati di toko."jawab bocah kecil itu jujur. Siwon terpekur. Betapa bodohnya ia yang selalu merutuki nasibnya, sebagai pewaris tunggal Hyundai Corp yang merasa kesepian dan haus kasih sayang. Sedangkan di hadapannya, anak kecil berusia 9 tahun yang bahkan ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya mampu menjalani hidup dengan bekerja keras._

"_Apa kau ingin sekolah?" tanya Siwon lembut. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

"_Dimana kau tinggal?"_

"_Tidak tentu."_

"_Huh? Tidak tentu?"_

_Kembali bocah kecil itu mengangguk lemah. Kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya. "A—ahjussi"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bolehkah aku tinggal bersama Ahjussi?"_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyunnie~"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari-hari Siwon tak pernah sekalipun terasa hampa karena hadirnya sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap seperti Kyuhyun. Ia menyayanginya, sungguh amat sangat menyayanginya. Sejak dulu, sejak 14 tahun yang lalu, sejak Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kehidupannya yang hampa dan menghiasinya dengan berbagai warna. Ia menyayanginya, hingga ia sama sekali tak menginginkan ada seorangpun yang merebut Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya. Merapatkan ke pinggir jalan. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari dari atas balutan langit kelam, kedua obsidian Siwon sungguh menampilkan kekaguman luar biasa, melihat pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak karuan.

Napasnya terdengar memburu. Iapun menggerakkan tangannya, meremas dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Mengapa selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih. Siwon mencengkram sedikit helaian surai hitamnya. Kini pandangannya teralih lurus ke depan, menatap songsongan jalan raya panjang yang terbentang dengan beberapa mobil yang melaju. Sesekali ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menetralisir perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"Eunggghhh~" suara lenguhan lembut seseorang terdengar, membuat Siwon berjingit kaget. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali guna mengadaptasikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Setelah dirasanya pandangannya sudah mulai fokus, ia menyipitkan matanya, memandang Siwon yang terlihat telah mengucurkan sedikit peluh di pelipisnya.

"Ahjussi?"Tanya Kyuhyun setengah sadar. Membuat Siwon sedikit tersentak, iapun menolehkan wajahnya, "N—Ne Kyunnie" Jawab Siwon nampak gugup.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi pandangan ke sekeliling tempatnya, mengucek matanya berulang kali, "Ini dimana?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Mengapa berhenti di sini, hm?"Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, amat sangat lembut. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, kembali menetralisir perasaan gugupnya saat ini.

"Hey! Ahjussi kenapa, eoh? Lihat! Keringatmu mengalir sederas ini." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menghapus jejak-jejak peluh yang mengalir indah membasahi pelipis Siwon. Dengan segera Siwon menepis pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun, "Gwenchana Kyunnie~ Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Kau pasti sudah lelah kan?"

Kemudian kembali memutar kunci mobil dan menekan pedal gas, membuat alis Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis yang ditautkan. Mendapati sikap aneh Siwon akhir-akhir ini.

Ya, hari ini Kyuhyun lembur, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantoryang seolah tak ada habisnya. Dan dengan setia, Siwon selalu menjemputnya, dimanapun dan jam berapapun itu.

_**In a quiet night I dream about you**_

_**I captured we were together **_

_**But always I wonder**_

_**Is there my present in your dream?**_

_**In my heart have your name engraved**_

_**Love and yearn was collide**_

_**But always I wonder**_

_**Is there my present in your dream?**_

_**I have sing my wistful ryhtms **_

_**I have been whispered my darkest stories**_

_**I had ignored my dreams and my ambitions **_

_**But why I'll never able to touch your heart?**_

.

.

.

Derap langkah yang saling bersahutan terdengar riuh. Kyuhyun, namja dengan balutan kemeja biru dan celana bahan panjangnya terlihat tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan tak santai. Seorang namja dengan postur tubuh indah serta wajah yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu terlihat semakin mempercepat pergerakan langkah kakinya, hendak menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja bersurai brunette di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di lobby perusahaan Sendbill, tempat di mana Kyuhyun bekerja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan sudah saatnya Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya di kantor kemudian kembali ke rumah.

"Kyuhyuuuun!" panggil Changmin, namja yang sedari tadi membuntuti Kyuhyun. Namun tak sedikitpun dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Malah Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya."Yaaakk! Cho Kyuhyun!"

**Hap!**

Berhasil!

Changmin berhasil menggapai lengan Kyuhyun. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Changmin tersenyum tulus, "Aku antar pulang ya?" tawarnya dengan senyum menawan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya,

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dingin. Kemudian segera menepis rengkuhan tangan Changmin pada lengannya.

"Kyu, harus sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memandang ke dua obsidian Changmin sendu.

"Sampai kau sadar dan mengerti bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain! Kau sama sekali tidak peka, Shim Changmin! Dan itu membuatku muak!"Ucapnya tegas kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

Changmin tak tinggal diam, ia masih tetap keukeuh mengejar Kyuhyun, "Hey, memangnya apa salahku sampai kau berubah seperti ini, eoh? Jelaskan padaku!" kini Changmin berhasil berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun, menghalangi laju langkah namja manis dengan kulit seputih susunya itu.

"Introspeksilah dirimu sendiri!"

"Introspeksi? Bahkan aku tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahanku! Kita itu satu team Kyu! Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik jika kau sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku, eoh?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta kepala team untuk memindahkanku ke bagian lain!"

Changmin semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, "Cih, bersenang-senanglah dengan teman wanita barumu itu!"

"Teman wanita?Siapa maksudmu?"

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun setiap langkahnya selalu di halangi oleh namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi semampai tersebut.

"Aku mau pulang!Jangan halangi jalanku!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Kau memang bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain!"

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mematung ditempatnya. Menyadari Changmin sedang lengah, Kyuhyun mencari celah untuk berjalan melewati Changmin dan berlari keluar lobby. Sedangkan Changmin masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Lirihnya pelan, masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun merubah sikap padanya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin merupakan sahabat karib di kantor. Sudah beberapa tahun ini mereka di satukan menjadi 1 team yang sama dalam pekerjaan. Changmin sangat mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun yang bekerja dengan sangat ulet dan kreatif, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengagumi sosok Changmin yang bijaksana dan tidak pernah egois dalam mengambil keputusan. Baginya, Changmin adalah partner terbaik dalam pekerjaan yang digelutinya.

Hingga ia bepikir bahwa Changminpun mungkin akan menjadi _**partner terbaik**_ dalam **hidupnya** kelak. Ya, partner terbaik. Kyuhyun berharap dan ia berdoa semoga harapannya tidak sia-sia.

Kyuhyun mencintai Changmin, tanpa Changmin sadari. Rasa kagum yang pada awalnya dirasa sebuah hal yang wajar, lama kelamaan menimbulkan benih perasaan tersendiri dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia mengaguminya, menyayanginya, bahkan mencintai namja degan bibir tipis indahnya itu. Dan satu-satunya tempat ia bersandar dan mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada Changmin adalah _**Siwon**_.

Ya, Siwon. Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _**Ahjussi. **_Seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Siwon, selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya. Siwon selalu mementingkan Kyuhyun bahkan melebihi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Dan Siwon selalu ada disaat Kyuhyun membutuhkan sebuah wadah untuk menuahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Gundah gulananya. Siwonlah tempatnya mengadu keluh , hanya Siwon.

**Choi Siwon**

Lantas, apa posisi Siwon di dalam hatinya?

.

"_**Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada disampingku, Ahjussi!"**_

"_**Ya, tentu saja Ahjussi janji"**_

"_**Selamanya?"**_

"_**Ya, selamanya."**_

"_**Terimakasih telah menjagaku, Saranghae Ahjussi."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END?**_

_**Oh No! **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**_Pedo? No? I think No ~ _**

_**A/N : Oh! Annyeong ^^ kali ini Cherry datang dengan membawa cerita yang luar biasa lebih absurd dari sebelumnya. Ah cerita ini pasaran? iya tahu T_T. Hanya lagi iseng aja pengen nulis. Chapter selanjutnya sudah selesai diketik, menunggu respon dari para readers ^^**_

_**mau dilanjut?**_

_**oya btw thanks buat suci eonnie yang udah buatin poster untuk ff ini~ i love you ^^ kkkkk**_

_**sign **_

_**Cherry**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Ahjussi**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Choi Siwon**

**# Shim Changmin**

**Wonkyu ~ Changkyu**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ahjussi….hiks Ahjussi dimana?" suara seorang bocah kecil terdengar menggema disebuah rumah yang dapat dikatakan cukup besar untuk kedua orang namja yang menempatinya. Bahkan tempat ini lebih pantas disebut sebuah mansion daripada rumah.**_

"_**Ahjussi…..Kyunnie takut…hiks" kembali bocah kecil dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu berteriak. Suaranya bergetar diringi dengan isakan yang tak kunjung henti. Saat ini ia tengah berada di atas tempat tidur besar –miliknya dan Siwon. Bocah kecil bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Takut? ya ia takut. Ia sangat takut gelap. Ditambah lagi suara petir dan suara rintikan hujan yang menghantam tanah dengan kasar. **_

_**Kyuhyun tidak suka petir. Begitupun hujan. Ia benci hujan. Karena menurutnya hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada penderitaan. **_

_**Saat dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya, Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. **_

"_**Ahjussi! Hiiikksss….."**_

_**Suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat terdengar. Mengalahkan suara petir yang berkumandang. **_

_**Lelaki itu. Namja dengan balutan piyama berwarna putih gading terlihat menarik napas dalam. Dibukanya pintu kamar dihadapannya dengan tergesa. **_

"_**Kyunnie~ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju tempat tidur. Tempat dimana Kyuhyun, bocah kecil dengan surai brunette berantakannya itu berada. **_

"_**Ahjussi." Kyuhyun menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Siwon –namja dengan balutan piyama gading. Memeluknya dengan erat. **_

"_**Maafkan Ahjussi ne?" ucap Siwon seraya mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun yang berbalut piyama dengan motif Pikachu dengan background biru muda.**_

"_**Ahjussi darimana? Hiks, Kyunnie takut T_T" jawabnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Peluh mengalir di kedua sisi pelipisnya. Menandakan ia benar-benar merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. **_

"_**Ahjussi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Kyunnie susu. Hanya takut Kyunnie terbangun malam-malam dan menangis karena mati lampu dan hujan." **_

_**Bukannya diam, Kyuhyun semakin mengeraskan suara tangisannya.**_

"_**Hey, mengapa masih menangis huh?"**_

"_**Kyu…..Kyunnie tidak butuh susu! Kyunnie tidak butuh apapun saat hujan dan gelap. Yang Kyunnie butuhkan hanya Ahjussi. Hiksss… jangan pernah tinggalin Kyunnie lagi. kyunnie takut….hiks"**_

_**DEG**_

_**Lagi dan lagi. Berulangkali bocah itu membuat pipi Siwon bersemu merah. Lama kelamaan mungkin pipi itu akan terbakar mengingat seberapa seringnya ia bersemu merah. **_

"_**N—ne…Ahjussi janji gak akan ninggalin Kyunnie lagi."**_

_**Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Siwon. Membuat Siwon susah payah menyembunyikan suara jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. **_

"_**Gomawo… saranghae Ahjussi"**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, di sinilah Siwon. Setiap jam 5 sore, namja dengan lesung pipi indahnya itu selalu siap sedia berdiri di samping mobil Audi hitam —di parkiran perusahaan Sendbill, tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Kaus biru yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Dan ….. lebih muda. Hey, casual sekali? Bukankah Siwon juga bekerja? Tentu saja Siwon juga bekerja. Di perusahaan milik Keluarga Besarnya _**"Hyundai Corps" **_namun ia selalu menyediakan pakaian ganti di dalam mobilnya. Dan jangan lupakan ia yang selalu ijin pulang 1 jam sebelum jadwal pulang yang ditetapkan. Hanya agar dirinya tidak telat menjemput Kyuhyun. Hey, ayolah, bukankah ia pewaris perusahaan. Tidak salah bukan?

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakannya, sudah jam 5 lewat 17. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat, sesekali ia bersiul pelan guna mengurangi rasa bosan yang melandanya. Senyum simpul terpahat jelas di bibir jokernya kala sosok yang dinantinya nampak berjalan mendekatinya. Senyuman indah itu perlahan memudar terganti dengan kernyitan alis kala melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya,

"Kyunnie kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon sesaat setelah Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh namja yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon. Dada bidang Siwon adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuknya mencari sebuah kenyamanan. Selalu saja, setiap ada masalah, Kyuhyun selalu memeluk Siwon, karena pelukan yang diberikan oleh namja yang terpaut 8 tahun di atasnya itu selalu terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kyu kau kenapa? Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Siwon seraya mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu ne Ahjussi~ Jangan lepaskan pelukan ini! Aku sangat membutuhkannya." Mata itupun terkatup merasakan kehangatan yang teramat sangat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ahjussi, peluk aku!" **_

"_**Mwo? Kyunnie kenapa?"**_

"_**Peluk aku! Kyunnie mau menangis!" **_

"_**Siapa yang berani membuat Kyunnie menangis?"**_

"_**Kyunnie mohon jangan bertanya! Kyunnie hanya butuh pelukan!" **_

"_**I—ya kemarilah!" **_

"_**Gomawo~ saranghae Ahjussi"**_.

.

.

"Ahjussi mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, seolah tak mengijinkan Siwon untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Wait, ranjang Kyuhyun? Bukankah mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama? Ya benar, namun itu dulu. Sebelum Kyuhyun menginjak umur 17 tahun. Siwon memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar sebelah.

Mengapa? Karena ia sama sekali tak ingin Kyuhyun membuatnya khilap dengan tidur bersamanya. Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan Hell! Semua orang juga tahu itu. Namun Kyuhyun? Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya. Baginya, Choi Siwon tetaplah seorang Choi Siwon. Ahjussi yang selalu menjaganya. Berada disisinya. Melindunginya. Hey, bukankah Kyuhyun kesal terhadap Changmin yang sama sekali tak peka terhadap perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri yang juga tak peka terhadap perasaan Siwon? Bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Seperti biasa, sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama saling menumpahkan segala keluh kesah masing-masing dan saling memberi solusi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum untukmu Kyu~" Ucap Siwon lembut, kemudian tersenyum. Menghasilkan dimple smile istimewa yang dapat menjadi obat tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun jika sedang merasa kalut seperti ini.

"Kyunnie tidak haus, tetaplah di sini!" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada semanja mungkin, membuat Siwon semakin tak tega meninggalkannya. Siwonpun mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kyunnie? Ceritalah pada Ahjussi! Kau tahu kan Ahjussi pendengar yang baik?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke atas perut Siwon. Kepalanya direbahkan di atas dada bidang Siwon yang selalu terasa nyaman baginya.

"Tadi Changmin bertanya padaku." Jelas Kyuhyun membuka sesi perbincangan keluh kesahnya pada Siwon. Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya, "Changmin? Kenapa lagi dengannya Kyu?"

"Dia bertanya mengapa aku berubah menjadi dingin dengannya. Apa dia tidak pernah sadar? kedekatannya dengan Victoria si karyawan baru itu sungguh membuatku muak." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan sebal.

"_**Apa kau juga tidak sadar, besarmya cintamu pada Changminpun membuatku muak"**_

Tangan Siwon terulur, mengelus lembut helaian surai brunette Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit. Tentu saja, namun ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya. "Mengapa Kyunnie tidak jujur saja dengan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Kyunnie sudah sering kali memberinya sinyal kalau Kyunnie menyukainya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak peka." Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Kepalanya sedikit digesekkan di atas dada bidang Siwon, membuat Siwon harus menahan gejolak hasratnya sekuat mungkin.

"_**Aku juga sering memberimu sinyal kalau aku menyukaimu! Ani, mencintaimu. Namun tetap saja kau tidak peka"**_

Ya seperti inilah Siwon, hanya bisa menjadi sebuah boneka bagi Kyuhyun, boneka yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya, boneka yang dengan sangat rela membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi topangan hangat bagi Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Kyunnie sangat mencintai Changmin?" Siwon mencoba bertanya sembari mengendus aroma pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Aroma strawberry yang selalu ia rindukan. Aroma yang selalu memberinya kehangatan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, dia itu luar biasa, sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Dia baik dan bahkan hampir tak pernah marah. Wajahnya tampan seperti sosok pria tampan di manga Jepang. Ia sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap apapun yang ia kerjakan." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

**DEG!**

"_**Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bukankah aku juga tak pernah sekalipun memarahimu?"**_

Penjelasan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun layaknya sebuah hantaran listrik bertegangan jutaan volt bagi Siwon. Hatinya perih, sakit, terluka dan entah kata apa lagi yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Hey, kurang apa lagi seorang Choi Siwon? Bukankah ia juga baik? Bukankah ia jauh lebih tampan? Bukankah wajahnya juga dapat dikatakan mirip dengan tokoh manga jepang? Bahkan lebih keren dari itu. Dan bukankah Kyuhyun juga yang pernah mengatakan dirinya tampan? Ia juga selalu sabar dan tak pernah marah? Bukankah Siwon juga orang yang bertanggung jawab?

"Sesempurna itukah dia Kyu?" tersirat nada kekecewaan didalam pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan. Namun yah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Hmm"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Pertanyaan Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Kedua manik indah Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Apa aku kurang baik? Apa aku kurang tampan?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mata sendu. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, "Kau itu Ahjussi yang sangaaaaatttt baik, juga sangaaaaatttt tampan! Aku yakin Ahjussi akan menemukan pasangan yang cantik dan baik hati juga." Ujar Kyuhyun santai seraya mengacak lembut surai Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gay sepertimu?"

"Ah~ tentu saja aku akan berdoa semoga kau mendapat uke yang manis sepertiku!" ucapnya bangga.

"Lantas mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi ukeku?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan. Seolah menganggap apa yang Siwon tanyakan hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?" kali ini pandangan Siwon sungguh menyiratkan ketulusan yang teramat sangat, berharap Kyuhyun dapat sedikit saja peka terhadap perasaannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali mengulum senyum, "Tentu saja Kyunnie mencintai Ahjussi~ kau orang paling berharga dalam hidupku!" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Siwon gemas, membuat Siwon meringis pelan. Hati Siwon kembali berdenyut sakit. Ahjussi? Ya, hanya sebatas seorang 'Ahjussi' . Mungkin sampai kapanpun anggapan Kyuhyun terhadapnya tak akan pernah berubah. Hanya sebatas "Ahjussi". Ya, Ahjussi yang menyelamatkannya. Menjaganya. Melindunginya. Bahkan Siwon ngotot tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya, saat orangtuanya menyadari kehadiran sosok bocah kecil tersebut di rumah yang Siwon huni sendirian.

Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon. Merasakan kehangatan yang teramat sangat dalam dekapan namja dengan dimple smile indahnya itu. "Gomawo Ahjussi~." Lirihnya pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menjadi Ahjussi Kyunnie yang sangat setia. Saranghae Ahjussi~ Saranghae"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Siwon berjuang menahan perasaan terlukanya. Menekankan egonya, dan kembali berakting baik layaknya seorang Ahjussi yang baik bagi 'Kyuhyunnya'. "Nado Saranghae Kyunnie"

"_**Saranghae~ with all of my heart Kyunnie….."**_

Seulas senyum simpul kembali terukir di bibir cherry milik Kyuhyun, "Tidurlah di sini! Temani Kyunnie tidur yaa?"

.

.

.

**I Love You Ahjussi**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam spesial bagi Siwon. Karena tepat beberapa jam lagi, usianya akan bertambah seiring bergantinya hari. Dengan balutan jaket tebal dan syal berwarna hitam yang melilit lehernya, Siwon berdiri gagah di dekat salah satu tiang lampu yang berjejer indah mengelilingi sebuah taman indah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, tempat romantis bagi kalangan muda-mudi yang tengah merajut kasih di Korea. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi hingga pasangan tua renta yang hilir mudik di daerah ini, semarak ingin menikmati indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari. Menikmati masa indah mereka memadu kasih, saling memberi cinta.

Siwon tersenyum kecil kala mengingat janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Kyuhyun setahun sebelumnya. Ya, Kyuhyun berjanji akan merayakan pergantian tahun bagi Siwon di sini, disebuah taman indah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Walau tak dipungkiri, ada kecemasan tersendiri yang melandanya, karena belakangan ini, Kyuhyun nampak terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Bahkan sudah seminggu belakangan ini, Kyuhyun menolak jika Siwon ingin menjemputnya di kantor. Namun Siwon yakin, sesibuk apapun Kyuhyun, ia tak mungkin akan melupakan hari istimewa ini.

Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 09.15 KST. Itu berarti sudah 2 jam lebih ia menunggu di sini. Kepulan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya terlihat sangat jelas kala ia menghembuskan napas. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Berulang kali ia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya, guna memberinya sedikit kehangatan, karena memang di Korea sudah memasuki musim dingin saat ini.

Waktupun berlalu begitu cepat. Suasana dingin yang teramat sangat seketika menyergapnya kala manik obsidiannya membuka sebuah pesan dari ponselnya yang bergetar sebelumnya,

**From : Lovely Kyunnie**

**Ahjussi, kau sedang apa? Kau tahu? Saat ini Changmin mengajakku ikut dalam jamuan makan malam di rumahnya. Hari ini dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan langsung mengenalkanku pada orangtuanya. Eotte? Haaah, aku senang sekali Ahjussi. Kau tahu? Ini adalah hari terindah untukku! Ah ya, kau jangan lupa makan yaa! Tidurlah, di luar sangat dingin. Saranghae ^^.**

Seketika liquid bening berhasil meluncur bebas dari pelupuk mata Siwon kala maniknya selesai membaca deretan kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lupa, ya bahkan Kyuhyun lupa hari istimewanya. Kyuhyun lupa dengan janjinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun mulai melupakan keberadaannya.

Hatinya teriris sakit, sungguh sangat sakit. Rasa dingin yang kian amat sangat menyergap tubuh Siwon. Tangannya gemetar. Tubuhnya seketika merosot jatuh ke atas tanah beralaskan aspal. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada tiang lampu taman yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya menunggu Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia mulai membalas pesan Kyuhyun. Biar bagaimanapun ia tak pernah mengabaikan pesan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

**To : Lovely Kyunnie**

**Whoah, aku turut bahagia Kyu! Bersenang-senanglah!**

Siwon menghela napas dalam, ya mungkin ini akhir dari penantian cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Akhir dari tugasnya menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Akhir dari segalanya. Kyuhyunnya kini sudah menemukan tambatan hati yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

**From : Lovely Kyunnie**

**^^ kau dimana? Jangan keluar rumah! Di luar dingin. Tidurlah! Mimpi indah yaa! **

Siwon hanya mampu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya sudah lemas. Ini sudah jam 11 lewat, hampir jam 12. Dan suasana di sekitar taman kian lama semakin sepi. Tubuhnya menggigil, selain karena udara dingin yang menusuk, juga karena hatinya yang tertoreh perih. Perlahan Siwon mengatupkan matanya, dengan bibir jokernya yang terlihat memucat, ia hanya mampu bersender pada tiang lampu jalanan.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Changmin~ ah, aku jadi merepotkanmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut pada Changmin yang telah mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun –dan Siwon.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih Kyunnie~ aku rasa orang tuaku sangat menyukaimu!"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, "Benarkah? Aku harap seperti itu."

"Hmm, baiklah aku pulang dulu ne? Kau langsung tidur! Masuklah, ini sudah malam."

"Ah ya? jam berapa ini?"

Changmin melirik jam tangannya sekilas, "Hampir jam 12 malam."

"Baiklah, apa kau tak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Kyuhyun yang segera dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Changmin, "Tidak usah! Ini sudah malam. Masuklah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, hati-hati di jalan yaa?"

Kyuhyunpun memasuki rumahnya yang sudah dalam keadaan lampu menyala. Sudah pasti Siwon yang melakukannya. Ya dilakukan Siwon sebelum ia pergi ke taman.

"Dia sudah tidur belum ya? Apa aku ketuk saja pintunya? Ah,ini sudah malam, tidak mungkin jika dia belum tidur." Monolognya saat tubuhnya tepat berada di depan kamar Siwon. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Melempar tasnya asal ke arah sofa samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu beranjak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

Pandangannya teralih ke atas meja nakas. Ada sebuah gelas berisi air putih dengan tutup di atasnya. "Pasti dia lagi yang menyiapkannya."

Oh sudah tentu. Choi Siwon selalu menyiapkan segalanya untukmu Kyu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit, lalu mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. Alisnya mengernyit kala maniknya melihat ada secarik kertas di atas nakas. Dengan segera iapun mengambilnya, kemudian membacanya.

**Kyunnie~ apa kau sudah pulang? Hihihi, kalau sudah pulang, jangan lupakan janjimu ya Kyu! Aku menunggumu di tempat yang sudah kau janjikan dulu. Beberapa jam lagi umurku sudah 32 tahun. Boleh aku minta 1 kado darimu? Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai seorang pria? Seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Menjagamu dan melindungimu. Yang merelakan seluruh waktu di hidupnya untuk bersamamu. Menemanimu. Jangan anggap aku hanya sebagai seorang Ahjussi! Apakah aku setua itu dimatamu? Apakah aku tak pantas di anggap sebagai seorang pria yang mencintaimu? Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang! Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya. Saranghae Kyunnie~**

**With Love**

**Siwonnie**

**Tes!**

Air mata dengan begitu saja meluncur dari pelupuk manik indahnya. Kertas yang ia genggam, jatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hari yang teramat sangat istimewa bagi Siwon? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Siwon yang selama 14 tahun telah merelakan waktu berharganya hanya demi seorang namja kecil yang baru saja dikenalnya? Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Kyuhyun melangkah, tanpa perduli dengan kaos tipis yang masih dikenakannya, ia berlari keluar rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan tidak mungkin masih ada kendaraan umum yang masih berlalu lalang.

Itu berarti tak ada cara lain selain berlari menyusuri jalan menuju taman yang dimaksud Siwon. Ya, Kyuhyun ingat, amat sangat ingat, taman itu adalah tempat yang pernah dijanjikannya dulu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Siwon tahun ini. Jarak dari rumahnya ke taman tersebut tak dapat dikatakan dekat, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari. Tak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menyergapnya. Tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya 1, Siwon.

_**Choi Siwon**_.

Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, tersandung beberapa benda yang menghalangi langkahnya. Namun tak sedikitpun menyulutkan niatnya untuk terus berlari dan berlari.

'_**Ahjussi, maafkan aku!'**_ batinnya.

15 menitpun berlalu dan di sinilah dia. Di depan sebuah taman indah yang dikelilingi berbagai lampu taman. Berulang kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal . Berusaha mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Sesekali ia menggigit-gigit kecil kuku jemarinya. Tubuhnya menggigil saat ini. Dingin, sungguh sangat dingin. Apalagi ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

Namun hatinya lebih menggigil saat tahu Siwon masih menunggunya di tempat seperti ini. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan benar-benar sudah sangat sepi. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berlari menelusuri jalan sekitar taman. Langkahnya terhenti kala maniknya membidik seorang namja dengan balutan jaket serta syal yang melilit lehernya tengah duduk terkulai menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah tiang lampu jalan dengan mata yang terkatup.

Kyuhyun kini berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk matanya,

"Ahjussi!"

Kemudian kembali berlari dan merengkuh sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. "Ahjussi! Hikkss… Mianhae~.. mianhae Ahjussi~" Lirih Kyuhyun seraya merengkuh tubuh namja di hadapannya erat. Sungguh amat sangat kentara bahwa tubuh namja di hadapannya itu tengah bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Siwon , "Astaga, ini panas sekali!"

Guratan khawatir yang sangat jelas sungguh amat kentara dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Siwon yang memerah dan suhu tubuhnya yang berada di atas suhu normal. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Siwon, menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi namja berlesung pipi itu. Namun hasilnya Nihil.

Siwon masih tetap tak bergeming. Berulang kali juga Kyuhyun mengecup-ngecup lembut wajah merah Siwon. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dari setiap kecupannya. "Bertahanlah." Ucap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia berusaha membangunkan tubuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan kiri Siwon pada lehernya, kemudian memapahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan dengan memapah tubuh Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Meski dengan langkah yang terseok, ia tetap berusaha memapah Siwon. Memorinya berputar mengingat kejadian dimana Siwon selalu menggendongnya, memapahnya saat ia sedang sakit. Bahkan saat itu Siwonpun juga sedang sakit, namun Siwon tak pernah mengeluh. Bahkan ia mampu menggendong tubuhnya yang kala itu dapat dibilang 'sudah berat'.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun juga tak ingin kalah, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia membawa Siwon ke arah sebuah pos kecil dekat taman. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di dalam sana. Karena memang suasana di luar sangat dingin.

"SHIT!" Umpat Kyuhyun kasar saat pintu masuk pos kecil sudah dikunci oleh penjaga. "Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan –masih memapah tubuh Siwon menuju ke sebuah kolong perosotan kecil yang terletak di tengah taman. Kyuhyunpun segera meletakkan tubuh Siwon di pinggir perosotan –dibawah kolong perosotan tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan segera ia melepas jaket yang dipakai Siwon, kemudian melepas kaus yang dikenakannya.

Sebuah pemandangan indah sungguh terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya guna menetralisir perasaannya. Dengan segera ia peluk tubuh bagian atas Siwon –yang sudah terbuka—. Mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti itu? Karena sentuhan dari kulit manusia berupa pelukan itu sangat ampuh mengusir rasa dingin. Karena hawa panas tubuh manusia akan menguar saat tubuh mereka saling tertaut satu sama lain. Tidak lupa, iapun menyampirkan jaket Siwon ke tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menyibak sedikit poni Siwon, matanya sedikit membulat, "Ahjussi memang sangat tampan." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Ya, sebenarnya bukan hanya saat ini saja ia mengakui ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kyunnie~"

"Kyunnnie jangan pergi! Aku mohon Kyu… Jangan pergi!" Igau Siwon yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun berjingit kaget.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana Ahjussi~" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja berdimple smile indah tiu.

"Kyunnie, aku mencintaimu…Aku mencintaimu…ya, Ahjussi mencintaimu"

**DEG!**

"Kyunnie, saranghae~ jangan bersama Changmin! Aku cemburu.. Kyu aku sakiitt…Kyu akku saakkiitt.. aku sakiiiit Kyu." Racauan Siwon semakin tak jelas, membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku takut kehilanganmu… Kyunnie" Kyuhyun kembali mendongak, melihat wajah Siwon yang tengah meracau. Alisnya mengernyit kala melihat air mata kian mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipi Siwon.

"Ahjussi kau menangis?"

"Sakiiiiit Kyu….saakkkiiit…jangan pergi,,,aku mohooonnn… Kyunnieeeeeee!"

**DEG!**

Entah apa yang dirasakannya kini, yang jelas jantung Kyuhyun sungguh berdegup luar biasa hebatnya. Aliran darahnya mengalir dengan begitu cepat. 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun baru kali ini Kyuhyun menyadari suatu hal. Siwonlah yang selalu ada dalam setiap kakinya melangkah. Siwon selalu hadir dalam setiap kesenangan maupun kekalutannya. Siwon selalu meminjamkan dadanya untuk menjadi tempat sandarannya. Siwon selalu memberikan pelukan hangatnya saat Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Dan kini bahkan Siwon meracau tak jelas menyebut namanya. Sebegitu pentingnyakah dirinya dalam hidup Siwon?

Dan saat ini Kyuhyun menyadari jika dia pun "**mencintainya"**

**Cinta? Ya cinta seorang namja terhadap pasangannya. **Mungkin cinta ini datang terlambat? Atau mungkin cinta ini telah hadir tanpa Kyuhyun sadari? Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia juga tak mau kehilangan sosok Siwon di hidupnya.

"Kyunnie tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Ahjussi! Kyu janji!"

Kyuhyun merogoh saku kecil di celana panjang yang dikenakannya, mengambil ponsel berwarna silver miliknya, kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di atas ponselnya

**To : Changminnie**

"**Chwang, mianhae~ aku rasa hubungan ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Maafkan aku."**

Kemudian tersenyum kecil, lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Ditatapnya wajah Siwon yang tampak pucat. Kemudian beranjak mengecup tiap senti wajah namja dengan senyuman menawan itu. Mulai dari alis, hidung, pipi, dagu, hingga bibir jokernya. Hanya sebatas kecupan hangat yang disampaikan dengan perasaan tulus.

Tak lama kemudian, kecupan itu beranjak semakin ke bawah, ke arah leher jenjang Siwon, mengelilingi sekitar leher. Dan berlanjut semakin ke bawah, ke dada bidang Siwon. Dada yang selama ini selalu digunakannya untuk tempat bersandar. Dada yang selalu setia menjadi pelipur laranya. Sungguh ia baru menyadari bahwa kehadiran Siwon begitu sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Dan mulai saat ini, Kyuhyun bertekad, tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kehadiran Siwon dalam hidupnya. Persetan dengan perbedaan umur. Toh, Siwon hanya lebih dulu lahir 8 tahun sebelumnya. Persetan dengan perbedaan status. Cinta adalah penguasa dari itu semua. Tak akan pernah ada yang dapat mengalahkan **cinta. **Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup dada hangat Siwon.

Hingga pada akhirnya…..

"Kyu….Kyunnie, a—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh…..?"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

"MENGAPA KAU TERBANGUN DISAAT YANG TIDAK TE...?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimat yang dilontarkannya, Siwon mengunci bibir plum milik namja bersurai brunette itu dengan bibir joker miliknya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat, Tubuhnya terasa tegang. Dengan amat sangat lembut, Siwon menyesap bibir Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta luar biasa yang selama ini ia pendam. Kyuhyun masih terlihat kikuk ditempatnya. Ia akui, ciuman ini terasa lembut, terasa...hangat. Perlahan iapun menutup kedua manik indahnya dan merasakan betapa nikmatnya ciuman yang diberikan Siwon. Iapun membalas ciuman Siwon tak kalah lembut. Saling memagut satu sama lain. Berlanjut ke permainan lidah didalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Iapun menarik pelan surai hitam Siwon. Pertanda ia sangat menikmati ciumannya. Siwon berseringai ditengah ciuman mereka. Kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat kilatan rasa kecewa terpancar dari kedua manik Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, lanjutkanlah!" ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lanjutkan? me-melanjutkan apa?"

"Aktivitasmu sebelumnya!" jawab Siwon -sambil berseringai kecil.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

Aktivitas sebelumnya?

Hening.

"Ayolah Kyu, aku kedinginan."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Mengingat aktivitas apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Semburat merah perlahan menjalar di kedua pipinya. Bukankah dia barusan...Emmm...Menciumi...dada telanjang Siwon?

SHIT! AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA

"Kyuuuuuu~"

"Aaarrggghh Nooooooo, AHJUSSI!

"Kyuuuuuuu~"

"AKU LUPA APA YANG TADI AKU LAKUKAN!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengingatkanmu, tadi kau..."

"NOOOO! STOP! AYO KITA PULANG!" Kyuhyun terlihat frustasi. Ia akui, sungguh apa yang tadi ia lakukan benar-benar diluar kuasanya. Ia tak sadar. Ia benar-benar hanya menuruti perasaannya. Tanpa tahu apa maksud dari -mencium dada telanjang Siwon- yang sempat ia lakukan.

"Oh, jadi kau mau melakukannya dirumah? Baiklah~"

"AAAAAA BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU! MENGAPA KAU PERVERT SEPERTI INI."

"Aku bahkan lebih pervert dari yang kau bayangkan, babe" ucap Siwon seduktif. Membuat bulu roma Kyuhyun berdiri tegak.

"MWOOO?"

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan di rumah Kyu!"

"NO! CHOI SIWON AHJUSSI I HATE Y..."

Kembali Siwon mengunci mulut Kyuhyun yang terus saja berteriak.

Well malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

.**.**

_**Kubahagia~**_

_**Kau telah terlahir ke dunia~  
>dan kau adaa…<strong>_

_**Di antar miliyaran manusia…**_

_**Dan aku bisa dengan radarku..**_

_**Menemukanmu~**_

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**Well, there r no sad ending in my fanfictions, if you notice that ^^**

**A/N : Semua rencananya berubah, oke maaf ya~ aku bikin jadi hanya 2shots ^^ dan mungkin alurnya tergesa-gesa? No? Singkat? Hm gak juga sih, hehe ^^. Aku hanya tidak ingin mempunyai banyak hutang, karena setelah ini cher mau hiatus *lagi*. Mungkin gak lama, atau mungkin juga lama. Masih belum tahu, tapi yang jelas cher akan usahain ngelanjutin ff "a regret" for u all readers.**

**Big thanks to : JeremmyKim, KinOCean, Shin SiHyun, Dew90, Indrhy wonkyu, lee minji elf, Desviana407, SujuELF, Wonhaesung Love, Cuttiekyu, evilkyu, guest, vira, soyanayunita1, mifta cinya, diya1013, miszshanty05, kyuu324, augesteca, deraelf, MingKyuMingKyu, aryani gamekyu, jongindo, ChoChoi, Ryupyo **

**Thanks for all ur reviews ^^ **

**See you, **

**(^_^)/**


End file.
